The Cycle
by asian-tofu
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome fatefully met one day and reached a mutual abhorrence. They were cast into a deal that was never wanted but necessary. What followed can only be described as this: the cycle from hell. [PG-13 for language, mature topics, and bad humor]
1. It Begins

**Summary**: Inuyasha and Kagome fatefully met one day and reached a mutual abhorrence. They were cast into a deal that was never wanted but necessary. What followed can only be described as this: the cycle from hell. PG-13 for language, mature topics, and bad humor

DISCLAIMER: I can own Inuyasha anytime I want, I just don't feel like it today.

_The Cycle_

_Chapter One – It Begins_

_By asian tofu****_

* * *

"Goodnight, Hinakare-san," Goro waved just before he vanished behind his coworker's busy door, "I'm off to the lab."

A few minutes later she managed to notice and say some apathetic reply, "Mm-hm."

Eventually, when the clock struck six, she turned her face away from the prickling light of the computer monitor. Hinakare took off her glasses and set them down on her desk, which was cluttered with papers that contained graphs, reports, and analyses. She slowly rubbed her eyes in fatigue, a very notorious stomach growl scarcely reminding her she had forgotten to eat lunch.

She had lost a lot of weight after she had taken the job. Kaede was the one and only reason she had to keep it. It had been so hard for her years ago to prove to the foster home agency that she was ready to take care of her little sister. A short while later she had lost her job, and the agency retook custody.

When she toiled endlessly in school, spending every second perfecting her schoolwork in every possible way, Kaede was shipped from family to family. Kikyou was still in school at the time when she was summoned to the Head's office, which was where she got the news that her sister was being evaluated by this family in England, and that there might've been a possibility that she would be sent.

That was it. That was when Tomoyachi-sempai offered her the job, the task of 'tutoring' his son. She had taken it with reluctance, simply sick with the idea of what the older man had suggested. How she would be treated like a regular servant and would be expected to work like the others as well as give the Tomoyachi heir some academic boosts…and some.

_/Flashback_

_"I want him to love you," the corporation owner remarked evenly, not skipping a beat. _

_"W-What?" Kikyou spluttered._

_"There is simply a course of events that I must take action in…" Tomoyachi-sempai's eyes gained a breath of energy, "to give our world a rebirth."_

What kind of crap is he feeding now?_ Kikyou thought quite clearly. Though, she was smart enough to voice some curiosity. "A course of events? What does that have to do with your son's love life?"_

_The man almost seemed to get an amused gleam in his eyes, "I'm thinking of giving the overlooked beasts a chance for survival."_

_Kikyou sniffed at him – he had easily avoided her initial question, "Sir, are you an animal activist?"_

_Tomoyachi-sempai smiled – or rather, the edges of his lips elevated slightly to something close to a millimeter. "You can say that," he said as he swiveled his leather chair with his back facing her. "I hope to hear your decision soon, Hinakare-san."_

_Figuring that this was obviously her cue to leave, Kikyou gratefully bowed respectively, "We will be in contact then," she replied, before dashing out the door until she was safely out of the building._

_There, she let out an exceedingly prolonged scream._

_/End Flashback_

Once she had started tutoring Inuyasha, she had learned that he actually was different from his father. She had figured that the son would've been sophisticated and snotty, like all rich kids.

Then on their first lesson, his first words to her proved her way off.

_'Fuck off.'_

Charming.

As memories flew by, Kikyou had been automatically strolling down the hallway towards the cafeteria. While she approached, a certain white sign hung crookedly across the dull gray double doors. It withheld two very prominent (and cruel) words.

**We're Closed.**

"I don't like cafeteria food anyway!" Kikyou huffed, aggravatingly clicking her shoes soundly on the tiled floor.

She blindly made her way through the halls, eerily aware of the bright lights that bore down only on her shadow. She recollected that Goro-san had mentioned he had gone to the lab for some more research. Kikyou decided that some human interaction would be a good break from her work (and would distract her from food).

Hence, she redirected herself once again in some ignorant direction. _Hopefully Goro-san hasn't left yet. He was only there to confirm a few measurements. _Kikyou's heart ached for the poor animals that they were testing the poison on. It wrenched at her heart even more so since she had the largest part in creating it.

Upon reaching the bolted doors of the lab, Kikyou casually snuck through and closed the doors again, careful not to lock herself in. Goro wasn't in the main lab, which meant he was in the testing room, a huge space that contained the specimens that the staff used for research. Usually it was filled with cages that held animals, the room itself emitting a stench of urine, manure, and perspiration.

A short while after Kikyou had joined, the room's door was reinforced for the specimens supplied for her team's project. She assumed it must've been something like gorillas or chimps that were coming in. She hadn't seen them herself, of course, unless she wanted to experience a hell of a guilt trip.

Timidly, she peeked inside to see Goro indeed writing hastily in all his sloppy glory, the back of his white lab coat facing her. Instead, his attention was focused on two tanks that were longer than she was tall. The testing room had been removed of all cages, animals, and smells. The walls were whitewashed, and the vast marble tiles that encased the floor were glowing under the fluorescent beams.

Goro finally put his clipboard down, and Kikyou began to reveal herself, but he then took two items out of his pocket.

They were the two identical vials that she had issued to Tomoyachi-sempai the other day. The bloodred fluid contained in the vials rocked slightly as he moved. Goro couldn't be making an unauthorized dosage, could he? The other members of the faculty had to confirm it first!

Kikyou hesitated for another moment. _What could Goro be thinking?_ She stared at him as he struck in the common code for both capsules, listening to the vacuum suck in air as the drug holders elevated out. Goro uncorked each vial, oblivious to his shocked spectator, and inserted them snugly into each holder.

At this time Kikyou already knew that she had to take action before it was too late. Goro was giving each of the specimens a month's supply of experimentation drug.

_Goro-san!_ She shrieked out inwardly, unable to get herself to recover from the original horror. Even if she were to jump out now, it was already belated. She had missed her chance when the last detail of both vials had already been swallowed into the pods.

The young woman opened the door and exposed herself, "G-Goro-san." Her voice faltered as a tight knot of fear twisted in her chest.

"Hinakare!" The scientist jumped, yelping her name. "Don't – kuh…kk…" Goro clutched at his heart, darting his eyes around, his legs crumbling beneath him"…look…" The life seemed to have already drained away before he touched the ground, his eyes wide and red with trailing tears of blood.

Kikyou had the urge to call the paramedics immediately, but something even more imperative was calling. Hastily, she clouted the same code Goro had just entered minutes before into the common number pad, and commanded withdrawal.

The drug holders slid out, the vials both half full. Kikyou sighed in relief as doses could only be taken twice a month. She had saved a disaster from happening.

Except the color of the fluids weren't exactly the same color as when she had handed them over…they had mutated into a light pink liquid.

Kikyou couldn't contain her curiosity any longer – she had to find out what the reactions of the specimens would be. She was ashamed at herself for almost anticipating the way her chemical would work. Apprehensively, she leaned over and took a good look into one of the pods.

She gasped, coming face to face with the waxy skin of corpselike creatures. But these creatures were writhing in internal pain, sending air bubbles rocking in every direction, until they had only occasional spasms. Except that wasn't what had shocked her.

_Two men…_Kikyou confirmed to herself, her curiosity of the effects overcoming her humanity.

She gazed back down through the resilient glass of one of the cases once each of them had stopped writhing.

Ice blue eyes stared back at her. 

* * *

Kagome tore a fallen leaf out of her hair. What the heck?! It was barely getting into September and the stupid trees were already shedding? 

_Stupid lack of pigment…_

Kagome huffed as she flipped the offending yellow object off.

_What is he doing there? Don't tell me he has a mirror and he's fallen in love with his reflection…_

She hardly stifled a dry chuckle that dared to burst out of her. It wasn't exceptionally arduous to believe. Kagome shifted a little behind the bushes so she could get a better look at Inuyasha.

Eavesdropping, when a parent told his or her child, was an immoral transgression. The child when told this lecture, after in which being caught by the parent eavesdropping, would process the information and sort it along with the category for their values.

Kagome had evidently processed the information and sorted it along with her category for other processed things; cheese, meat, etc.

She had a feeling it was wrong, but Inuyasha didn't want her as a tutor. He needed some time alone to think about it and accept the idea. Besides, she really hated him for insulting her friend like that yesterday.

Had she met Inuyasha under any circumstances, she still would've hated him. He was an egoistical, immature rich boy who used vulgar words periodically. If it hadn't been for him running off like that when she was trying to talk to him, she wouldn't have been in this situation right now. Kagome picked up an acorn from under a bush and squeezed it, imagining it was Inuyasha's head.

* * *

Inuyasha checked his watch, and noticed it was already past seven. _She told me it was at six…why isn't she here?_

_Because you're too late, dumbass,_ A traitorous voice chirped in the back of his mind.

The ramblings that he had recited in to himself ever since he had gotten her letter; the ones that he was going to say to her were useless now. Suffering from a looming depression, Inuyasha bleakly raised his concentration out of his teenage self-pity.

"Kikyou?"

* * *

She watched him as he stood, the jacket blanketed around him gradually settling on the grass. Inuyasha had his face turned away from her, staring in the other direction. Kagome caught a glimpse of a shadow moving near the trees that Inuyasha was so concentrated on. 

He retrieved his coat from the pillows of moon-paled grass and hurdled it above the finely trimmed grass into the nearby lake. Kagome could imagine him using his favorite potty words in some innovative sentence already.

_He's shouting someone's name…_

* * *

The wind shrieked even more stridently, rustling the trees till their leaves gave way into a tumultuous hurricane of autumn colors. Inuyasha strained to control his coat to cover her, the ashen, lip-trembling girl whom he had thrown out his heart to. She was as good as dead. 

_Never._

A rivulet of blood screamed, demanding his attention as it exploded and snaked around in a band of intricate crimson, steadily flowing down his arm.

Kikyou seized a sharp intake of breath through her teeth, unconsciously hissing in pain as Inuyasha's hand quivered on her wounded shoulder. "Damnit Kikyou…who did this?" Inuyasha growled, his very essence being crushed together into a smoldering flame that was threatening to erupt through him any minute.

He would've attempted to soak the blood with his coat at first, but it was already sodden from the pond.

_I am such a fuckin' idiot!_

* * *

Though he had his back turned to her, the wind took his hair into ripples of illuminated silver-blue, painting the air around him with the glow of innate tranquility. 

He wasn't Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha isn't like him at all. This Inuyasha…he's…he's taking off his shirt?!_

Kagome slapped a hand over her eyes a little more audibly than her throbbing face would've liked to save her chaste innocence once and for all!

_That pervert! How _dare_ he…!_ Kagome thought as her innate reflexes kicked in and she radiated with a scandalized shock. But she knew that something significant was going on…and she couldn't miss it. So, using her other hand as leverage, Kagome tediously plucked each finger away from their almost-permanent position on her face.

The maelstrom of thoughts slammed into the reserved inlets of her mind, flooding them with what Kagome called, corrupted and graphic images of Inuyasha's nicely chiseled physique.

_Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!!!_

* * *

The last thought that managed to cross through him before he outright took off his favorite shirt? 

_I hope Kikyou doesn't think I'm fat…_

* * *

It took a little while for Kagome to discontinue the unconscious gawking of Inuyasha's bare upper body. Usually his lengthy hair covered it, which did _not_ disappoint her, but the wind sporadically blew past for Kagome to get another eyeful of 'unwanted and obscene' flesh. 

She could see that there was obviously someone there with him, judging from his motions, but she couldn't determine anything else unless he turned around.

* * *

Inuyasha gave the knot another tug, making sure it was secure. Hopefully his shirt would be enough cut off circulation and ease the blood into abating. _No way_ was he using his pants! Timidly, he slung Kikyou's arms around his neck and slipped his clammy arms under her back and knees. Trying to be as gentle as possible, Inuyasha hoisted her up. He traipsed through the blood-soaked grass, cringing with the pungent metallic fragrance that threatened to drown him, and placed the wounded maiden delicately to lean against the sakura. 

Inuyasha scrutinized the bulky knot that secured his shirt around her shoulder, and fortunately for him, it showed only a little sign of blood.

Suddenly Kikyou furrowed her eyebrows as the moon's rays splattered across her face. She struggled to breathe and gasped as she wrenched the shirt off with her still-functioning hand.

"Kikyou? Hey, take it easy - "

"Tell…me…the truth," Kikyou enunciated carefully through her shallow breaths, her bloodied shoulder attacking the fabric surrounding it with a new vitality.

Inuyasha almost fell back a step from the serene rage that was paralyzing his senses. "What?" The tremors of pain that kept surging through her made his every word obstinate to speak without choking.

She sent a finger sliding across her wound strenuously so he could see the blood splurge through the cloth and flinch with her pained winces. "Aren't you happy now, Inuyasha?"

"I don't get it…why would I-I be happy?" Inuyasha lifted out his hand to pull Kikyou in a tender hug. "Why would I be happy, when the one I love is in pain?" He breathed through her hair, taking in the scent of her familiar shampoo.

Kikyou retracted from him and stared into him, her eyes instantaneously flashing shock but then emitted with blazing anger. "How could you say that Inuyasha? After all you've done, you try and charm me into trusting you again," she spat bitterly. Inuyasha grimly opened his mouth. "Getting ready for another tactic? I don't think so."

* * *

Kagome was restless. She couldn't help but squirm when she saw Inuyasha envelope the girl and take her against him. _Isn't this beginning to get private?_ She had been holding onto her tiny bit of guilt from the start, and it was only growing with time as Inuyasha's actions were getting to her. 

She breathed again when the two broke away from their embrace, continuing a conversation she couldn't hear.

* * *

"Kikyou, is this some sort of sick joke? 'Cause I'm afraid I'm getting tired of it," Inuyasha snapped, suddenly building up on a flash fury than on worry or rejection. 

"Oh, and was tricking me into feeling for you some sort of sick joke too?" Kikyou glared, her throat mounting with the tumultuous sea of words that she wanted to let out.

Inuyasha coughed out a puff of breath, his eyes red from the time he hadn't blinked since he'd spotted her coming. "Fine. For the last time I don't know what you're talking about," he rubbed his eyes, "but all I know is that I care about you and that you are coming with me to a hospital."

"Save your breath, Tomoyachi, I don't need your god-damned sympathy." Kikyou said raspily, proving herself to him by standing in a fiery determination. She planted each foot on the ground firmly before she was sure she could take a step without hinting on her weakness.

Then she left him.

* * *

School on Monday was a chore. Inuyasha was unable to sleep over the weekend, so he was early. Nothing seemed to be moving him as he immersed himself in his own confusion and ponderings. 

He hadn't been able to go after her that night. But he'd waited. She would come back and laugh at him…laugh for being so gullible, stupid…call him an idiot once or twice.

The sun had risen just over the sakura when he began to understand what she'd really been saying.

It was the simple matter that she was lost to him.

"Inuyasha," Miroku greeted, taking note of the severed expression on his face. "Hey." Miroku was some new guy who kept following him around. The lecher claimed that he needed to learn how to attract specimens of the opposite sex like Inuyasha did.

He wasn't in the mood to talk – Miroku's salutation remained unreturned. Inuyasha took his time to get to his locker, noticing that he was already too early for the classrooms to be unlocked. Miroku bristled at his friend's irregular behavior, so he left him to his own devices.

* * *

Kagome had to admit that Friday night's happening were something out of the ordinary. It was hard to explain, but even worse with the fear that Inuyasha would find out. It's obvious that he wouldn't flash his bare chest to any girl…and that wouldn't have mattered if the girl was not Hinakare Kikyou. 

A bit of a woozy feeling struck her, and Kagome leaned herself against a wall. She'd forgotten to eat dinner the other night and breakfast that morning because of the load of studying she had to do. Thinking about it only made her stomach lurch even more vehemently. She'd been studying in the school library till now, when she'd decided to buy something from the cafeteria to ease her stomach pains.

She slid to the ground hugging her stomach as the pain peaked. When it abated, she picked herself up and clenched her teeth as her movement set off another pattern of agony. Tediously, she walked with one hand over her stomach and one hand trailing on the wall.

Kagome gazed ahead at someone strutting towards her, recognizing the long, white hair just as her vision impaired with semi-black spots dotting her view.

"Inuyasha…"

* * *

He was just in range to see Kagome begin to crash into the ground before he sped in and grabbed her, "Whoa, bitch…shit! What did you do?" Inuyasha exclaimed, picking her up from the ground. "What the hell made you want to faint?" He took her up so he carried her under the knees and upper back, hoping that the nurse wouldn't blame him for her state. 

Every so often, he would look at her. _She's a lot better out cold…gods I can't stand her. All that talk messing with my head…_Inuyasha couldn't help but mutter, "Smells sort of nice…" He looked at her and made a face, "…but still a bitch." Inuyasha gagged when she shifted a little, turning closer towards him. "Maybe she's waking up," he said, sighing with relief as he spotted the nurse's office.

Inuyasha, straining with holding Kagome, had to kick the door for a long time before it finally swung open to reveal a frail old woman with a loud voice.

"Mister Tomoyachi, I presume?" Inuyasha nodded dumbly, a little discouraged by this strange old lady. "Well? GET IN!!" She screeched, making Inuyasha jump and run inside. He heard the door slam close and saw the old woman swiftly enter the room. "Put her down here!" She barked, slapping her hand down on a bed. Inuyasha did so gratefully; Kagome was lighter than she looked, but still a job on the muscles.

"So…" Inuyasha said, lounging on one of the unoccupied beds, "She's going to be all right?" He coughed, trying not to sound too concerned. He got no reply. "Hey! Old hag! I asked if she was going to be –," Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, who was stirring. "Humph." He grunted, turning away.

"Hi…Inuyasha…" Kagome said thickly, rubbing her head. Did she fall…? "Inuyasha?" She scruntunized her surroundings, "Did you…?" Inuyasha grunted again as he propped his back against the wall.

The nurse reappeared with a small clipboard and a pen. "Higurashi Kagome?" She asked. Kagome nodded. The small woman climbed onto a stool to obtain better access to examining her patient. She exposed a wooden stick and a small light, "Say 'ah'." Kagome did as she was told and let the senior citizen check her throat. Then, taking the light, her eyes were checked.

The nurse scribbled some stuff onto her clipboard and inquired, "Have you eaten anything in the past 12 hours?"

It didn't take long for Kagome to blurt out, "No."

That had come to Inuyasha's surprise. "How could you not _eat_? What were you thinking?! No wonder – " He cut himself off before he said anything stupid. Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

At that moment, the door flew open.

"Kagome!! I came as quickly as I could! Are you all right?" Sango flung her arms around Kagome's neck, "I was so worried when you didn't get to class at exactly 7:30!" Sango jumped, looking at Inuyasha as if he had just appeared out of nowhere. "When did you get here?"

Kagome brushed some of her hair behind her ear and said, "Inuyasha…he um…" Kagome felt herself flush a little, "…carried me here." She turned at him, "Thanks."

The brooding Inuyasha mumbled, "Keh."

The rest of the time at the nurse's he remained completely ignored.

* * *

That day Inuyasha got two sodas, throwing one to Miroku, who was extremely surprised but not the least grateful as the can had hit him on the head. 

"Wasn't my fault you can't catch Miroku!" was Inuyasha's idea of an apology; Miroku sighed and cracked the top of his open. The soda fizzled and a small wisp of smoke came out of it. Miroku gulped it down. Inuyasha popped the top off his as well, satisfied at the looks of horror from the guys who had been hoping he had been transferred. Yup, it was great to be back.

"So Inuyasha, do anything interesting when you took Kagome to the nurse's office?" Miroku asked, his eyebrows going up and down. Inuyasha practically spat out his soda.

"Lech!!" He yelled. Miroku's smirk widened.

"Ahh…so you _did_ do something!!" He quipped, punching Inuyasha playfully in the arm. "You dog, you!" Inuyasha glared at him.

"Miroku, if I ever need someone with a mind only large enough for remembering scenes from _American Pie_ movies, I'll call you."

Miroku beamed.

The moment in which Inuyasha was supposed to say 'That wasn't a compliment!', someone tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "What the hell do you want?" He asked, not turning his head to look at the person.

"Inuyasha!! Have you no time to consider _not_ being a pompous ass?!" Kagome retorted, hitting his head with her lunch bag, which clanked with what she considered necessary accessories for a proper lunch. The list included a wok, silverware of all kinds, a cell phone (in case she forgot), and some bricks (god know what she uses those for).

"Woman! Are you trying to kill me?!" Inuyasha snapped, trying to ignore the twinges of pain searing from his head. Kagome glowered at him, raising her lunchbox for a second blow. Inuyasha whimpered.

"Can you come with me for second?" She said. Inuyasha gave her this bewildered look for about two seconds; then it rose to suspicion.

"And why the fuck do you suddenly want me to – "

"Language!!!" Kagome huffed. "There's something I need to tell you!" She took hold of his wrist and dragged him outside towards the hallway. Surprisingly to her, he didn't struggle at all or even protest—just sort of followed wherever she willed to go. As soon as they left the cafeteria whoops erupted in the cafeteria.

"You go girl!"

"Make sure you don't wear him out!!"

"I never thought Kagome would like his type!!"

Kagome stopped when she was sure no one would be listening to their conversation. "Ok, I have a confession to make…" Kagome turned around to face him. "Last Friday – "

Miroku wiggled his eyebrows.

"Kagome darling, I never thought you had it going for me! Been playing hard to get all this time huh?! Don't worry…I'm don't disappoint!"

Kagome glared at him.

"You have five seconds." She said coldly, you-are-so-dead written all over her face.

"One…"

"Stop this Kagome…you know you want me…" Miroku teased, smiling.

"…two…"

Miroku started to back away.

"…three…"

"I'm always available if you feel the urge to…"

"…four…"

Miroku was starting to turn away from her.

"…five!"

"_Gaaaaaaaahhh_!!" Miroku shrieked, speeding into a dead run.

"Now you die!!!" Kagome said, lunchbag raised high over her head, her midnight black tendrils flying behind her as she chased in hot pursuit.

"Kagome!! I thought you wanted it too…!" Miroku shouted over his back, trying to quicken his pace.

"Dream on!!" Kagome hollered to Miroku, who was losing ground as she let herself become mad with rage.

Miroku crashed through the double doors of the entrance, pausing only to unlock his bike from the bike rack.

"Yes!" He cried as it snapped free. Miroku threw himself over it, and pedaled away.

"Don't think you can escape that easily!!" Kagome hoarsely yelled, standing at the entrance. "_I know where you live_!!"

Miroku's laughs ricocheted from down the block. Kagome could hear some restrained mirth behind her as well. Whirling her windblown hair around, she saw Inuyasha roaring, grasping the lockers for support.

"Run." She muttered to him. Inuyasha let a few sniggers escape him before he could comprehend what she was saying. His face turned quite pale.

"AW SHIT!!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, how was it? I still haven't finished editing it, but I thought a humor part at the end was something that this story needed. 


	2. Black Humor

DISCLAIMER: If Inuyasha were in my hands right now, I _would not_ be writing a fanfiction, but living one!

A/N: Didn't do anything to this chapter. Am working on chapter 5.

_The Cycle_

Chapter Two – Black Humor

By asian tofu

* * *

Inuyasha staggered into the nurse's office after school, almost crashing into the frail old women as she opened the door.

"Tomoyachi…" She clucked, "I presume the girl wasn't too grateful for your earlier deed?" The nurse asked indifferently to his bruised face.

"She's a girl? A bitch don't you mean…a bitch with unnatural accuracy and a throwing arm that can kill!" Inuyasha retorted as he slumped onto the nearest bed. "Huh? Where'd she go? Hello…"

The nurse reappeared, grinning indulgently.

"God damn it…that's not…that's not a…" Inuyasha gulped.

"Yeah, just a tiny shot to prevent infections…" She said, holding a 'tiny' needle about 2 times as large as her. Inuyasha groaned.

"Ah…no way…am I…you old hag!!! _Get away and stay away!!_" He wheezed as he shot up from his seat on the patient bed.

"Awww…Tomoyachi, you aren't afraid of this old needle are you? Well I do admit it's more on the old-fashioned side; they made them a tad larger back in the day, but it still serves its purpose just fine," she smiled, closing in on him.

"A _tad_ larger?" Inuyasha choked. The old woman smirked.

"Don't come any nearer!!"

"You need a shot mister Tomoyachi!" The nurse said sternly, angling the needle in the direction of his arm.

"_Hell no!!_ I'm fine, see?!" Inuyasha protested by jumping up and down. "Hag, I said…!"

"_Stop squirming!!_" The nurse scolded as the needle inched ever the closer towards Inuyasha's bare, helpless skin.

"_No…!!!_"

Disquieted students edged away from the nurse's office as they heard the screams from within; it was plainly noticeable that the nurse was raping a student.

* * *

Kagome was calmly sipping lemonade with Sango and Rin at the cafe. "Did you hear those shrieks coming out of the nurse's office?" She asked, teary-eyed. "The sound was like music to my ears!!"

Sango and Rin gave their friend a nervous smile, nodding in agreement as Kagome fiddled with the little slice of lemon on her glass. Sango looked at Rin and nudged her on the shoulder. Rin furiously shook her head and nudged Sango back. Sango sighed and faced the giddy Kagome.

"Kagome…you don't think you're being somewhat ruthless towards the guy? I mean, aren't you worried you'll seriously hurt him sometime around?" Kagome responded by bursting out into peals of laughter, spraying lemonade on some unwary and unfortunate passerby.

"Care if," She gasped for breath, "care if I hurt him?? _No way!!_" She entered another attack of the giggles, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "Come on Sango, do you usually care if you're hurting Miroku a little badly when you beat him senseless?" She asked, finally repressing her laughter to a few sniggers.

Sango reminisced for a minute, taking deep thought. Her brows furrowed as she closed her eyes, until she finally put on a serious face and gazed directly into Kagome's eyes, all emotion locked.

"Nope." She said curtly, taking up her lemonade. Rin began to wonder how on earth they became so violent. _Must be the lemonade…we should've gone and gotten coffee… _

"Umm…what do you want to do now?" She asked, leaning on the table with her hands on her face. Kagome grinned wildly towards her and Sango.

"How about a trip to the mall?" Rin suggested, hoping that some sort of sane activity would stop her friends from harming others. Sango and Kagome both got up with horribly malicious glints in their eyes, marching out of the café, leaving the bill for Rin to cover. She glared at the back of their necks and listened to their slightly alarming antics.

"I'm in need of a new exterminator weapon anyway," Sango muttered wistfully. Rin wondered what the 'exterminating' job was exactly.

"I have to go tutor Inuyasha," said Kagome disgustedly. "I'll have to pass." _That_ was even more alarming than Sango's plans.

* * *

Inuyasha limped home, tired from the _activities_ that had occurred in the nurse's office. After the shot was "stabbed in" by the sadistic hag, they sat down and had a nice conversation over tea and crumpets.

_Who'd ever know that our nurse was born in England?_ He chuckled lightly. His arm was almost paralyzed from pain though. All the students were giving him funny looks when he came out too – one even gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. _Must've been victims of Shelly. _Shelly was what the nurse had oh so affectionately named the Needle.

He reached his house accordingly, climbing deftly over the barbed wire-topped wall that led to the backyard. He never liked the butler, Jaken, so he chose to avoid him in any way possible. He was hired by his brother Sesshoumaru and had accompanied his lovable brother on a business trip. Inuyasha observed that the little man's enormous, watery eyes enjoyed ogling at his brother and saying 'Sesshoumaru-sama' all the time. He figured he was a gay.

The teenager blew aside a clump of his bangs to get a better look at the ground, hanging helplessly onto a little part of wall uncovered by wire.

"Damn…" he muttered, staring quite vexingly at the wooden stakes strewn all around the wall, going out into the yard several meters out of his jumping range. Out of the corner of his eye Inuyasha spotted the hateful toad emerge from nowhere, allowing a small amount of hedonism rest in his smug chortle.

"Oh…Inuyasha-sama, I'm afraid that boys your age shouldn't be climbing like that. Your mummy will worry," he chimed on, "and god knows what'll happen if you get a boo-boo."

Inuyasha squirmed, remembering the last time he had gotten hurt. His mother had made such a fuss that Jaken had taken pictures of him under his mother's smothering, and had threatened to sell them off on an online auction somewhere. That had freaked Inuyasha out, and Jaken had blackmailed him into a month of scrubbing the toilets – with only his boxers on. The maids had taken pictures. They blackmailed him. The list went on.

Coughing into his handkerchief, Jaken smiled at him. "We can wait for the Senior Master and Mistress to come home – "

"_What do you want?!_"

"Only to see you hanging there on the wall for a prolonged period of time," the man stated jubilantly before he disappeared into the shelter of the house again.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha retorted to his retreating shadow.

* * *

_DING DONG._

Jaken hobbled over to the gate, bubbly from the fact that his genius plan worked. "Yes?"

Kagome shifted her backpack higher up her shoulder, "Hi, I'm Inuyasha's tutor. Is this his…" she glanced up at the 4-story building, "…house?"

_That's funny; his tutor looks scrawnier than last time. Why is she wearing a schoolgirl uniform? Young people and their goddamned trends, _thought Jaken, giving the girl an once-over. He cleared his throat, "I'm afraid the master is has gone out back; he'll be joining you shortly." He stated, making way to allow her to enter.

Kagome stepped into a dazzling splendor. If the flat screen TV wasn't enough to unhinge her jaw from gaping, then the spacious ballroom size of the room did. A magnificent crystal chandler dangled 10 meters above her, swathing the room with a brilliantly golden light.

"May I kindly suggest that you sit, miss?" Jaken offered her a seat on the couch. Kagome obliged, but with extreme caution. It wouldn't be a long wait till Inuyasha barged inside, scowling at her loathingly for ruining his furniture.

* * *

"What the hell – heck," she corrected herself, "is Inuyasha doing that is taking so long?! I don't have time for his fooling around!" Kagome fumed, leaving the couch, armed crossed and heading in one general direction.

"Miss, where are you going?" Jaken queried, emerging from the kitchens with a plate of refreshments for her, furrowing his brow.

Kagome snapped at him, "To wherever Tomoyachi plans to hide away the rest of _my_ night!" She huffed, storming through closer to the yard, feeling oddly familiar with her surroundings. She blindly picked the correct doors, letting her instincts take her closer to her victim.

Finally, she spotted a glass door that allowed moonlight to gently shower through. Though "gentle" was the last thing on Kagome's mind as she stared at Inuyasha, who was hanging on an obsolete Victorian-style wall, about to plunge into a ground full of wooden stakes.

Jaken had been able to catch up just in time to speak leisurely, "The master is certainly fond of daring activities."

"_Inuyasha!_"

Inuyasha's head perked up, obviously horrified, "H-Higurashi…!"

"What…are you…_doing_, exactly?!" She seethed, trudging around the stakes to efficiently look up at the trapped soul. "Leaving me inside, waiting for _hours…_"

"I can explain – "

" – don't know _what_ you were thinking – "

" – damn butler, put the stakes on the ground so I couldn't get down without my intestines splattering on the ground – "

"Just wait till you get down, then there'll be blood _and _guts to pay – "

"_Kagome!_"

" – so dead, Tomaya – huh?"

If he had the opportunity to slap himself, Inuyasha would have.

Kagome was dumbstruck – had he just called her by her first name?

Jaken, as if on cue, cleared his throat. "Shall we enjoy some refreshments?"

* * *

Kagome was sitting on the side of the bed, reading. Inuyasha was sitting on the other side, pouting with a book in his lap.

"Higurashi – "

"Shh!"

"But – "

"Bluhblah!"

"_Excuse me – _"

"Ah, nuhnuhnuh – "

"Damn it, I have to go!"

"Ah-shh – oh. All right. Be back in five minutes." She gave consent, watching tartly as Inuyasha threw the mathematics textbook gruffly onto the bed. The springs sounded as he rose, leaving hastily.

In a good ten minutes, he was back. Kagome was skimming through the next chapter in her History text, and didn't look up to say tersely, "Tomoyachi, what does five minutes mean to you?"

"A quick piss," Inuyasha bluntly stated.

Kagome twitched, flipping a page. "So what were you doing in the other 5 minutes – "

"You're not my mother or anything, so it's none of your fucking business," Inuyasha disparaged hotly, a bit of ire sparking in him.

Kagome glared at him this time, quietly closing and placing her textbook back in her backpack. She picked up Inuyasha's textbook, which was lying open upside down, and thrust it straight into his face.

"_Language._"

* * *

Jaken watched as the young lady tutor of Inuyasha's was sent home by one of the Tomoyachi limousines. His master was in his room, not bothering to send her off. _Shows how the little bastard refrains from _manners. _Now Sesshoumaru-sama, he's a man of honor._ The toad-like butler beamed at the thought of the other Tomoyachi brother, shutting the door from the outside draft.

Not long after he retired to the kitchen to inspect the late dinner that was being prepared for the hard-working Sesshoumaru to return home, making sure that every dish was arranged to perfection. He hollered at one of the kitchen boys for rolling the sushi without washing his hands first, made the chef redo a dish of red wine dumplings because the wine used wasn't expensive enough, and contented himself with tasting every dish personally.

Inuyasha sauntered in for a modest late-night snack. He helped himself from the refrigerator, taking a luscious piece of cake and a soda. Leaning against the counter as the chef furiously kneaded dough again for the sixth time, he spoke through a mouthful of crumbs, "Ha' da 'itch gone 'et?"

Jaken scowled at him for making a mess of the floor, promptly ordering a maid to clean it up. "If you're talking about that tutor of yours, yes, she did. She was _tutoring_ you, so I assumed you would know."

Inuyasha downed the large piece of cake with a gulp of soda, "Didn't tell me. Just shover a book in my face and left." He tenderly rubbed his nose at the memory.

"That's what you get," Jaken muttered. Inuyasha sniffed, throwing away one of his soda cans.

"Bastard," he retorted as he cracked open the top of his second drink.

"I would appreciate if you would abstain from insulting my employees, brother," Sesshoumaru's deep, collected voice echoed across the room.

Jaken immediately recognized him and took his coat, "Sesshoumaru-sama! So good to see you home!"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha scoffed curtly. He was merely ignored, so he took a seat at the dining table, completely empty save for Sesshoumaru.

"Bring in the victuals, Jaken," he ordered, which the butler swiftly accomplished.

"Are the parents going to be home?" the younger Tomoyachi probed, knowing that his brother worked at his father's company.

"No, I think they have a dinner-party tonight with some head of states. It'll be a good marketing opportunity," Sesshoumru replied, picking up his chopsticks to begin the meal. "By the way, brother, have you seen the paper?" Sesshoumaru almost growled.

"I don't read the paper – is there anything in it today that I even would care about?" Inuyasha put ingenuously, ordering for some chopsticks.

Sesshoumaru bristled and unrolled a newspaper, spreading it on the table in Inuyasha's direction, "Read the title."

TWO LOCAL COMPANY WORKERS DEAD

Inuyasha glanced at it and snorted, "So?"

The older Tomoyachi impatiently took the paper from the table and began to read aloud from the article, "Friday night, the body of Yamaguchi Goro was found in the testing lab of Tomoyachi Enterprises, most likely dead from complications from heart failure…"

"Whoopee, the family company's rep's been tarnished from a guy who died from bad health," Inuyasha cut in, plucking a particularly large dumpling into his mouth.

"Let me finish," Sesshoumaru frowned. "This morning, another body was found and recognized. The corpse of Hinakare Kikyou was found in the forest of the public-park, time of death somewhere within 36 hours ago, cause of death a right shoulder injury and blood loss…"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'd like to apologize for all the confusion in me editing this story all the time. I can never be satisfied with it, and I took it down briefly once before uploading it back up on the same day. I think I like it too much. --sighs-- I wish I wasn't such a perfectionist. 


	3. Somewhere Else

DISCLAIMER: If I was clever and made a humorous excuse for why Inuyasha wasn't mine, then you would laugh. That is unhealthy if you're reading _this _particular story.

A/N: The story's still going; no major revisions here like chapter four. If you've already read it don't worry about rereading it.

_The Cycle_

_Chapter Three – Somewhere Else_

_By asian tofu _

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

I'm lying on my bed, staring at the minimal number of cracks in the ceiling. Sesshoumaru's already asleep – his keyboard strokes have diminished. Occasionally the grandfather clock comes to the hour, and the vibrations of the chimes pulse through the walls. I haven't moved an inch since I started lying here, gazing blankly at the ceiling; thinking.

Thinking about her.

Suffocating myself with her scent to block out reality.

Delving into the alcoves of my mind so I can maybe comprehend, or even accept it.

_I let her go._

There's a draft coming in from the open window, but I don't bother to shut it. It feels good; somehow I almost believe that I can dull my emotions with the cold. My lamplight flickers ever so slightly, and I close my eyes…

* * *

Tuesdays are worse than Mondays. Note to self: all students who piss me off today automatically have expired bliss. Yawning from my lack of sleep during the night, I take up a roll, sitting isolated against some lockers in a reclusive area off the side of the outdoor cafeteria.

Lighting the smoke deftly, I take a deep drag. The familiar old rush stumbles through my system, and I heave out a haze of gray tendrils. The first one is reduced to a butt quickly; I stamp it out with the heel of my foot before taking out another one, placing it at the corner of my mouth and lighting it accordingly.

The ash is flicked off into the wind, and my thoughts trail towards last night again. The full report on how they found her corpse, her senior yearbook picture hanging brightly beside the description of her dead body.

_On that night._

Instinctively I slam the back of my head hard across the lockers, almost losing the weed clutched between my teeth.

"_Damn it._"

Maneuvering upwards, I snatch the smoke from my mouth as the school bell rings, and drop it into a nearby trash-bin.

"Love sucks major ass."

* * *

Kagome's POV

I think I'm going through mental instability.

Inuyasha is worrying me.

There! There they are! The bad thoughts again!

Breathe, Higurashi. That's right; fill yourself up with positive Zen energy.

Where did _that_ come from?

I think he's been doing something. I crashed into him today in the hallways (the jackass), and he reeked of smoke. It was disgusting; _I_ didn't even think he could sink _that_ low.

_Tomoyachi, you idiot._

I don't see how I even can stand tutoring the idiot. The teacher's speaks and class starts; Tomoyachi's starting to doze off again. Figures.

* * *

A bit of sunlight manages to penetrate through the canopy of leaves of the oak that I sit under during lunch. It's uncommonly warm today, and I've taken off my turtleneck to reveal a strapless spaghetti shirt. Some of my hair sticks to the back of my neck, and so I hastily tie my locks back into a messy bun.

During the second bite of oden, my thoughts wander away to the Tomoyachi situation. Sango has her attention irately turned to a guy who is currently earning his daily midday slap from another unfortunate victim of his perverted antics, so she doesn't notice my sudden stop in chatter.

_I've never heard of him smoking before…maybe he's depressed._

For some reason Tomoyachi Inuyasha does not come off to me as a delinquent. He is definitely reckless and impudent, but not a gangster-type person.

_Could it be…_

My gaze follows him in the soda-line, staring aimlessly as if he were lost.

_…that he's in love?_

* * *

Author's POV

Inuyasha barked at the one before in front of him, "Hurry up, damn it!"

The diminutive lower-classmen jumped, hastily retrieving his carbonated beverage and scuttling away. Inuyasha moved up and put in his change, leaning down to choose his drink. Almost instantaneously, someone shoved him forward, instigating him to collide painfully against the machine.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha snapped up, instinctively punching the laughing person behind him in the jaw. "You son of a bitch!"

The guy was lying on the ground, contorted into a tight ball as he nursed his face. "If you ever – "

"_Tomoyachi!_" Kagome snarled, appearing suddenly and seizing him by the arm. "You've got some nerve! Hitting an innocent person like that!"

Inuyasha tugged, with some difficulty, his arm away from her. "Lay off, bitch!"

Kagome let go, pursing her lips. "_Excuse_ me?" A crowd was starting to form around them.

Before Inuyasha could hurl another insult at her, the guy swept down and gave him a good jab to the abdomen. Inuyasha doubled over onto the ground; then returned upon the guy with a vengeance, swiping him off his feet. The guy couldn't react in time, and Inuyasha drove his knee directly into his stomach. His stark blue eyes widened, the agonized pain unraveling in them.

In the background, enlivened spectators watched in amusement; some even were chanting.

"_Stop it!_" Kagome cried wildly, shoving Inuyasha off. "You're killing him!"

Inuyasha growled, his mind blank except for the girl in blocking his emotional release.

_Get out of my way! _Was the only coherent thought that burned inside him. He leapt again in an animalistic rampage, only this time he found someone holding him back.

"Miroku! _Let go!_"

"Inuyasha! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He shouted, trying to knock some sense into his friend as he struggled with restraining him.

"_Leave me be!_" Inuyasha roared, finding that he had underestimated his lecher-friend's strength. He thrashed about under Miroku's hold as Kagome led the injured boy to the nurse's wing.

It wasn't until the boy had gone for a while that Miroku finally loosened Inuyasha from his vice-grip. "Are you insa – "

Inuyasha whirled around and socked him in the face.

* * *

_Bzzz._

Jaken shuffled to the gate, checking through the peephole in case it was another advertising business men. In finding that it was a safe chance to open it, he unlocked all ten bolts and entered the security code before it automatically slid ajar.

"Higurashi-san, so glad to see you back," the old butler smiled graciously.

Kagome gave him a false smile, "Do the Tomoyachi's change doors all the time?" She asked curiously, eyeing the new black security gate.

Jaken's eyes crinkled into a cough-like laugh, "This they've had for a full year. The family's mighty cautious, as you can see. Come in, come in!" Kagome reentered the Tomoyachi residence, finding at least the interior of the house the same.

"I'll be calling for the young Master, Higurashi-san, so please take a seat," he said, pulling her out a chair from some invisible storage place.

"Calling me for what, old crack?" Inuyasha emerged, dressed in an undershirt and jeans. "Oh, it's _you_. What do you want?"

The girl glared at him.

Jaken flinched under the deep-set abhorrence filming the room, "Perhaps you should redirect Higurashi-san to your quarters, Inuyasha-sama, to continue your conversation."

"Yes, it'll be much more appropriate," Kagome grinned at him, the tainted honey encasing her words. Inuyasha growled icily, and led her up.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting at his desk, math book open in front of him without much progress. Kagome was doing her homework as she sat on his bed, the careful scratching of her pencil absent.

"You broke a few of his ribs, Inuyasha," Kagome informed crisply, her vision still focused on her notebook.

Inuyasha read the same line he had read a minute ago, not taking any information in again, "Who?"

Kagome's pencil snapped and she got off the bed to sharpen it, "Stop being such a jackass. You know what I mean."

"No, I don't, and I think that you should shut your mouth." Inuyasha retorted coolly, rereading his line again. _If x root three is sufficient…what the fuck?_

Retaking her seat on the bed, Kagome began writing again, "You were being a violent bastard. The guy's also got a broken jaw."

"I don't care, so stop shitting about my problems," he spoke brusquely, flipping to the next page.

"Know what? If you can just deal with whatever your issues are without hurting innocent bystanders, I wouldn't care either."

"He provoked me!" Inuyasha argued hotly, directing his scorching gaze down at her.

Kagome lifted her eyes from her notes, and hissed, "Provoked? _Provoked?_ He didn't even _speak _to you!"

"He shoved me practically onto my ass!" Inuyasha snapped, rising from the chair. Kagome put her stuff down and glared at him.

"Inuyasha, he _pushed_ you on accident and you beat him up!" Kagome fumed, "A-And then, you start smoking like some messed-up delinquent!"

Inuyasha was slighted perturbed that she knew about his smokes, but that didn't stop him from furthering the quarrel.

"My life's already so fucked-up that if I killed myself no one would care anyways!"

_SLAP._

"You are more of a bastard than you let on, Tomoyachi."

"Damn – "

"Shut it You don't understand how much it hurts – you don't have _any type of right_ to talk about throwing away life like that," Kagome heard her voice tremble as she spoke and bit the inside of her cheek. "Stop being selfish. There are people who care about you."

"Like who? My parents? I barely ever see them," Inuyasha contradicted, crossing his arms, still shaken from the numbness of Kagome's handprint across his face.

"Plenty of people you aren't aware of."

_Like me. _

Inuyasha scrutinized her apprehensively; then returned back to his mulish expression.

"Whatever."

Kagome sniffed, realizing that she'd been crying. Inuyasha sheepishly handed her the Kleenex box, allowing her to collapse onto the bed.

"I've got to go," she murmured through the tissue. Within a few minutes, she had everything ready.

As Kagome turned to leave, Inuyasha held her back.

Inuyasha shifted on the bed, averting away from her, "Tell the kid I'll cover his expenses, all right? Even though it still is his fault for being a bastard."

Kagome inwardly scowled at him, but guessed that was the best apology she could get out of him, "Okay, sure."

"And H-Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please get out of my house now?"

Kagome picked up her math textbook off his desk and cuffed him across the head.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Interesting. A more dark side of the story is creeping through. Don't forget to drop a review while you're here. 


	4. Remnants

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. Go find yourself another copyright infringing maniac.

A/N: Obviously I am a horrible updater. This chapter is long (almost two months, in fact) due. No excuses except heavy procrastination and writer's block.

_The Cycle_

_Chapter Four – Remnants _

_By asian tofu_

_

* * *

_

Kagome had turned off the light, but it was too early to sleep. So she wandered into the deepest abyss of her mind.

_I care about him?_

It might have been adrenaline, but the unspoken words were hitting her like shellfire. Inuyasha's situation had triggered her memories. Whenever she closed her eyes, she could hear her father again…

_/Flashback _

_The front door slammed shut and the sound of boots scuffled across the entrance._

_"Daddy," nine-year-old Kagome chortled, "What did you bring home today?" He didn't reply, tripping roughly against the wall._

_"Daddy?" Kagome inched closer, spotting a dangerous looking needle in his hand. She didn't recall her father being a doctor. _

_The man drooped his head on his chest, his eyes swiveling up to face hers. "Go away," he said in a slurred voice. The thumps of Kagome's mother descending the stairs were heard before the woman appeared. A grim line was set instead of the usual smile that greeted her husband. _

_"Michiru…" her voice cracked as she spoke. Tentatively, Mrs. Higurashi plucked Kagome away from her father. "Kagome, go to your room."_

_"But Mom! Something's wrong with Dad!"_

_"_Go,_" was her warning. Kagome stood her ground. Her father struggled into a standing position, mumbling incoherently. _

_"Nothing's wrong!" Kagome mother argued._

_The young girl ignored her and advanced upon her father, attempting to take the needle out of his hands. Almost immediately, he brought his free hand down and struck her cheek impetuously. The blow sent her to the ground._

_"Michiru!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted, scooping Kagome into her arms; the girl was sending her shaking hand to tenderly handle her cheek in shock. Kagome numbly realized her mother was stroking her hair when they fled out of the house. Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter, soothing her with her words. "I hate him so much right now."_

_Kagome shuddered, "I'm scared, Mom."_

_"Please don't be," Mrs. Higurashi sniffled. Kagome reached out and wiped her mother's tear. _

_"Why do you still stay with him if you hate him so much at the moment?"_

_Mrs. Higurashi gazed at her daughter absently as a ghost of a smile spread across her features._

_"Because I love him the rest of time." _

_/End Flashback_

That particular night in the wellhouse mystified her; her mother's words had slid past her intellectual capacity.

Her father died of a heroin overdose the next morning.

Now every time she closed her eyes, she could feel his callused hand hit her again, the pain flaming like a virus on her cheek.

Her father was outstretching his strong arms to her, sending her playfully into the air. The dark night of his death haunted her, but she closed her eyes, and thought about someone she had to see in the morning.

Then sleep came.

* * *

"Furishita?" The nurse confirmed ambivalently, punching in the name into her computer. Kagome nodded, waiting patiently alongside

the front desk. The older woman furrowed her brows, "He was released yesterday."

Kagome almost ran over the desk, "_What?_"

The nurse faced the girl, blithely stating, "He was in perfect condition when he got here. We didn't find any need for medical attention. Are you sure he was injured?"

Kagome spluttered disjointedly before giving up and leaving the nurse with the next person in line.

_He left_, she thought in frustration.

Mentally cursing herself for not calling her mother at the hospital, Kagome turned another block. Or was it the same block? Her mind swirled as she entered another alley.

"Excuse me," a low voice behind her started. Kagome turned around to face a dark-haired officer, his eyes a velvety red. "Are you lost?"

Kagome blushed, nodding. The officer gave her an amiable smile, offering her his arm. She took it, and followed him out of the alley.

"Get off her!"

_Huh? _Thought Kagome as she was jerked away – rather painfully – from the officer.

"What the hell – " the officer muttered. "Don't get territorial on me again, Kouga."

Kagome blinked at him, _Furishita?_ She glanced at the guy tightly gripping her arm, wincing.

"If you don't mind – that sort of hurts – "

Kouga released his grip, not fazed from the prolonged period he had been touching her, "Sorry."

"Is she your night-bitch, Furishita?" The officer asked nonchalantly, lighting a cigarette that he had been keeping in his breat-pocket.

Kouga growled unceremoniously, "Just stay away from her."

Kagome, being the involuntary victim, narrowed her eyebrows. "_What_ did you just call me?"

The officer ignored her, instead carrying on his conversation with Kouga, "You serious this time, then?"

"Why do you care?" Kouga hissed, making sure that Kagome was still behind him. The officer shrugged.

"Curiosity."

After the man left, Kouga whirled back at Kagome, "What were you thinking?!"

"I was lost," Kagome huffed defensively, glaring at Kouga.

"Damn, you _are_ naïve," he said, rolling his eyes as he turned, indicating for her to follow.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean? I didn't do anything – "

"_Exactly_," Kouga said, "You didn't do anything. That 'officer' was going to take you to some abandoned warehouse and…" He trailed off, ignoring Kagome's "oh."

"It still doesn't explain why you know him," Kagome muttered, "I probably shouldn't be following you either!"

"He's my old gang mate. I used to hang around this place a lot until I spent time for trading drugs."

Kagome eyed the back of his head, not saying anything. He kind of reminded her of Inuyasha…

_Argh!_

Kouga stopped at the edge of an intersection, waiting for her to catch up.

"The bus should be here in a while. Go home," he commanded, giving her a casual wave before slipping back to the other side.

Kagome opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, but she couldn't see him over the explosion of traffic that spread over the intersection.

"Jerk," she scoffed before taking a seat on the bench.

* * *

Inuyasha watched the flames as they coiled around his last batch of grass. Part of him still longed for the drugs again, but he was sure that was the mild addiction in the short time he had used them. He'd get over it.

He had to.

Or else Sesshoumaru would eviscerate him again for tarnishing the family name like that.

It had been quite embarrassing how he had been found out…Jaken caught him in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet, _naked_.

How the toad-man had gawked.

"I _knew_ he was gay," Inuyasha muttered.

"Excuse me?"

_Speak of the devil,_ he thought, turning to face the green-tinged face of toad. Inuyasha smiled, "Doesn't matter." _Gay toad_.

Jaken eyed him beadily, not sure what to think. Inuyasha was quite ready to get rid of him though, "Go make me a latte."

The butler scowled inwardly, but bowed, "Yes, sir." _You little bastard._ "Anything you want it spiked with?" he added with a sneer, leaving just in time to _not_ get a bump over the head yet still get a long look at Inuyasha's glower.

"Go to hell," Inuyasha spat at his back, fuming.

Jaken narrowed his eyes as he turned the corner towards the kitchen, _Gladly. Right after I maim you._

* * *

A small operating table lay in the middle of the old storage room. A single light bulb rocked gently above it, moving the light with it. A man sat in one of the corners, still extremely close to table. The bulb radiated a slow, dim glow, making the features of the man indiscernible.

"Do it."

Another more, more feminine yet aged, replied, "I have no body."

"The body is here, and if you work well you may find your lifestyle drastically altered, Urasue."

Urasure cackled, delight edging her voice when she spoke again, "I am to believe you can back that claim up? To my every need?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"Yes."

The man found himself handing her a bottle a shampoo that contained the one substance that would bring the limp corpse in the black bag beside him alive again.

"So do it now."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm regaining my inspiration for this story, mainly after going through my outlines again and deciding I knew where to pick up from there. I'm also extremely apologetic for putting this on hiatus – everything was getting muddled up. As a matter of fact, Kuroi to Shiro is giving me a massive writer's block right now. I've been writing a lot of original fiction and the like lately, so if you readers are desperate to do something out of extreme boredom, my penname at FictionPress is a " Yanzi /a .


End file.
